Children Of The Endless Sands
by Cassandra Pegasus
Summary: Hey, I Desperately need duelists for the Iris Tournament! Send all resumes with the info listed in chap 13 to: KahnahIntu5016aol.com
1. The Dark Halls

Disclamer:I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will.I wish I did....*imagines all of the freaking cash* but alas I do not so dont sue me because I did put this disclamer on here.This part is a disclamer to Marik fan girls:I cant stand him so I bash him alot in this story.Dont like it? Dont read it.  
  
Yami- "Kahnah! Please! I beg of you! Dont tell them the story!"  
  
Kahnah- "Awww! Why not? Its funny...well....I'm sarcastic and you're funny."  
  
Yami- *grumbles*  
  
Kahnah-"C'mon whats the big deal? Its not like you have a reputation to protect,I mean you're the king of games and the pharaoh!"  
  
Yami-"And your point is?"  
  
Kahnah- "Just for that I am telling them." *smirks*  
  
Yami- "Ugh...fine...just do it justice alright?"  
  
Kahnah- "You act like I havent ever told a story in my life.Just listen.This story is from a narrator's point of view,not my own.Also it is writen in an Role Playing fromat which includes the colins that separate actions from speech."  
  
:::The sun had set below the high dunes of Egypt.The shilloette of a long haired boy shoving a girl into the lower,winding passageways of the royal pyramid.They looked to be only about 7-8 years old but the boy was quite strong.They both spoke in Hebrew:::  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"After I finally have you?! No way!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"I have my orders."  
  
"From who?!"  
  
".....You'll find out later...Just stay put!"  
  
:::The boy locked and bound her in the dark, stone halls of the pyramid.She cried for help:::   
  
"Please! If anyone can hear me!Help!"  
  
::::The boy had already gone far off into the still bustling city only miles away.The girl went unheard until another boy, this one dressed in gold and other fine materials heard somthing coming from the lower halls.The boy had quite odd spiked hair and violet eyes that seemed to mystify anyone who looked in them.About his neck was a strange artifact named the Millenium Puzzle (Sennen Puzzle).He looked at the now blocked of enterance to the lower halls and yelled into a small crack that separated the large stone that served as a door, and the doorway.:::  
  
"Somone in there?!"  
  
"Yes!! Please let me out!"  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"My name is Kahnah..Kahnah Intu!"  
  
:::To Kahnah this boy's voice sounded familiar:::  
  
"I can try but I am not exactly a mage yet..."  
  
"Anything you can do would be greatly appreaciated."  
  
:::He took a deep breath and pushed away the stone that seemed to weigh a ton.He panted as he spoke:::  
  
"There...now where are you?"  
  
"I have no idea but I can see light now...I fear I cannot move.."  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"I am bound at my ankles and wrists"  
  
:::She thought:"Well DUH!!!":::  
  
"I'll find you just keep still and keep talking."  
  
:::She thought:"Yet again....DUH!!":::  
  
"Ok...So might I ask who you are?"  
  
"None to be trifled with besides....you wouldnt ask me for my help if I did tell you my name."  
  
"?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I can see somthing glimmering....I do belive thats you?"  
  
"I would think...I can--"  
  
:::He trips over her and falls flat on his face:::  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Oww...Yeah...I'm fine.."  
  
:::She laughed:::  
  
"I know you said that you didnt want to but...I...er.."  
  
:::Smiles slightly as he unties her:::  
  
"Ok...ok...I'm Yami."  
  
"You...are--?"  
  
"Yes but dont make a huge deal out of it ok?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
:::He rolls his eyes:::  
  
"Please just call me by my name."  
  
"Alright then si--Yami."  
  
:::After he had untied her they walked from the pyramid in silence.The moon had risen already.Kahnah didnt really belive him that he was who he said he was but she would play along.He knew this but just smirked slightly:::  
  
"I must go...I hope to see you again."  
  
"I'm sure we will..." 


	2. Meet The Parents

:::That night as Kahnah went home she thought:"I wonder who he really was...if I'll ever see him again...if i'm gonna get grounded for being home so late...probably.Ugh...my excuse?How about: Hi dad...Marik locked me in the dungeons and the pharaoh saved me....NAW!! He'll never belive me...":::  
  
:::Yami thought as well:"I wonder when I'll see her again...or if my mom'll catch me sneaking back in...most likely...my excuse? Maybe:"Hey mom...I just saved some girl named Kahnah from the dungeons...of course I was not sneaking out." NO WAY! She'd nenver accept that!I'm dead meat...":::  
  
:::A figure waited for Yami in the palace gates:::  
  
"Well,well,well..thought you could sneak out?" :::said a woman's voice, quite perturbed.Yami was still trying to quickly make somthing up:::  
  
"I uh...er...I was.."  
  
"You,your room...NOW!"   
  
"Hey! No need to shout!"  
  
"I told you to not sneak out like that anymore and you deliberaterly disobed me!Now go to your room!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
:::Yami stormed through the halls of the palace to his chambers and vaulted onto his bed:::  
  
"HUMPH! She treats me like im a five year old! UGH!!"  
  
:::Meanwhile Kahnah had the same problem exept with her father:::  
  
"I didnt mean to stay out so late....I just..."  
  
"Disobed me? Into your room this instant. I dont want you coming out till the morn!"  
  
:::She in turn stormed off to her room sne sat at the windowsill looking at the moon,quite angry:::  
  
"I cxant belive him!! I am old enough to take care of myself now and he still thinks im a toddler! UGH!"  
  
:::The next morning she was out feeding the camels in her family's stables.It was quite early,only about 5:00 but she was wide awake and used to it.:::  
  
"I'm coming to you too Calire just keep your hooves on!"  
  
:::Calire snorted immpatiently:::  
  
:::Yami didnt really have any chores.He was polishing his sand board and still quite mad at his mother the nigh before:::  
  
(Hello.The chapters of this story are short but there will be many.If you want me to write more review it.This is the first fic i've ever writen so I dont know how good you all think it is but I'm trying my best.) 


	3. The Spell Stone of Ra

:::She hurridly finsihed her chores and snagged her sand board:::   
  
"Hey Niko! Tell mother and father that I'll be back at sundown!"  
  
:::A boy yelled from the stables to Kahnah:::  
  
"Are you crazy!? Moms gonna kill me if I lie!"  
  
"What do you mean lie?! I am not lying!I'll be back at sundown..."  
  
"No...knowing you, you'll be back at....sundown tomorrow."  
  
"Cut it out and just tell them after i've left!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Dont get mad at me just because I dont feel like getting in trouble for your irisposibility!"  
  
"Ugh....I'll see you later Niko..."  
  
:::She sped off moddily with her board towards where the dunes became quite high.She started off down the dune:::   
  
:::Meanwhile, Yami was on the other side of the same dune going at full speed towards her, completly oblivious.They smacked into eachother, their lips slightly touching.Yami stood and brushed the sand from his clothes.His cheeks where turning a pinkish color:::  
  
"Uh-er...you should watch where you're going,Kahnah."  
  
:::She slightly was blushing as well:::  
  
"Wait....how do you know my name?"  
  
:::He laguhed:::  
  
"I do now.I saved a girl last night named Kahnah and was hoping to find her...I guess I did.."  
  
"Er-Yeah.."  
  
"I uh...I'm sorry about the--"  
  
"No worries.."  
  
:::She almost said "Anytime you want..." but kept her mouth shut.She barely even knew him yet.:::  
  
"If you dont mind me asking--"  
  
"Yes...I snuck out.Thats what you where asking wasnt it?"  
  
"Why yes....it was...How did you know that?"  
  
"When you're prince and try with all your might to have some fun and be a normal person....you get asked alot."  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"Dont worry 'bout it....so anyway...how old are you? I'm guessing about....13."  
  
:::She laughed:::  
  
"No way.I'm only eight.How old are you?"  
  
:::He thought:"Well....the one person who deosnt know everything about me..":::  
  
"Nine....just turned."  
  
"You sound and look to be older."  
  
"I've been told....you do as well..."  
  
"I havnt told anyone but I found somthing very interseting across the dunes..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I was digging in the sand to rind rubies when I found an odd stone...it had writing on it..."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
:::She didnt want to admit it but she was never taught to read.None of the girls where.Only to cook,clean,count and if you where lucky to use a katana.She hung her head:::  
  
"I-I cant read..."  
  
"??Might I ask why you dont?"  
  
"Well...I was never taught...know you that only the men and boys are taught literacy."  
  
"Thats absurd..."  
  
"But true...I wish I could have read it...as I said it was quite interseting...the pictures and symbols confused me..."  
  
"Those are heiroglyphs..I take it you know naught how to write either?"  
  
"Exactly...There where birds arrows and circles with small dots in them."  
  
"By what you've described...it has somthing to do with Ra..."  
  
"Ra? What haft a stone to do with a god?"  
  
"I have no idea...show me where you found it."  
  
(What is the stone that Kahnah found? Does Yami like her? What does the stone mean? Find out in the next chapter of: Children Of The Endless Sands!) 


	4. Oasis Of Wonders

:::They trekked across the dunes in silence.Kahnah led the way.Her head still hung as she stared to the ground.She dared not to make eye contact with Yami.She was always taught that the royals where like gods and never to look them in the eyes.:::  
  
:::He stopped her and lifted her chin, making her look him in the eyes:::  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Yes there is.You've been quiet the whole way and you've not looked to me once while you could barely stop looking at me earlier."  
  
"I-I just...was always taught--"  
  
"Forget that rule.I hate it.I'm no god.Nobody is really a god 'cept the gods themselves."  
  
"So.."  
  
"So you can do what you wish.Treat me as you would any of your other friends."  
  
:::Thats sentance hit a sour chord in her mind.:::  
  
"I would not know how..."  
  
"Kahnah....what are you talking about?"  
  
"I dont have any friends but you..."  
  
:::Yami seemed surprised at this:::  
  
"I thought that a nice girl like you would have too many friends if anything...I'm sorry I brought it up..."  
  
"No worries...I'm used to it."  
  
"Well dont be..its not right...nobody needs nor deserves...ok...some people do but you dont need or in any way deserve to be alone..."  
  
:::Somthing else he wanted to say ticked in his mind just pushing to escape his lips but he held his tounge.:::  
  
"I have always been alone exept for my brother Niko..."  
  
"I know how that goes...I've got some friends but they dont really know me..."  
  
"On the same note...havnt I seen you before at the dueling meet?"  
  
"I do belive so.Why do you stand on the sidelines without joining the fun?"  
  
"I dont know how...most girls dont ever learn...I was told it was meant for men who could hold themselves strong in battle.."  
  
"You,Kahnah could hold stronger in battle better than anyone I'v seen in there.I'll teach you.I can get Simon Muran to teach you how to read and write."  
  
"You would?! Wow thank you!"  
  
:::He smiled:::  
  
"What're friends for?"  
  
:::She smiled back.Her smile said the words that she could not find.They continued their journey across the sands.Kahnah now held her head high as Yami did.Yami smiled to her once again but quickly looked back to the dunes in front of them when she looked to him.They stopped,miles from where they'd started.Neither seemed a bit tired even though they had been walking for hours.Kahnah dug a bit and found a dark black stone with carvings in jade.:::  
  
"Here it is..."  
  
"Woah.."  
  
:::He exclaimed as he kneeled to the uncovered stone,beside Kahnah and read over the heiroglyphs.When he had finished Kahnah said anxiously:::  
  
"What does it say?!"  
  
"It says that whoever reads the spell on it shall release a green...Grm...the rest is rubbed off...Oh well."  
  
"What 'd you mean,'oh well'? Are you going to read it or what?"  
  
"I thought you'd be scared..."  
  
:::He thought:"Wow...somone as daring as me...not often you find that...":::  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
:::He smiled as he read off the arabian spell that was inscribed on the tablet.When he said the last word, the sand beneath them turned green and grew grass with tall trees,ponds and lots of underbrush.There was a monstrous tree in the middle that was perfect for climbing.:::   
  
"Wha-what is th-that?! I mean all this green stuff...I know what the trees are but..."  
  
"I dunno...I've never seen it before but we're sitting on it and its not seeming to be dangerous."  
  
"You're right.Lets go climb that big tree!"  
  
"You actually want yo climb it? Willingly? Without me pleading to you?!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Ive never had a girl want to come with me anywhere..."  
  
:::He didnt mean to say the out loud but it came out anyway:::  
  
"Well you do now."  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
"I'll race you!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
:::They raced through the thick underbrush laughing all the way to the tree, where it ended up being a tie.They both panted as they spoke:::  
  
"You're good.."  
  
"How do you think I can get past the guards? They're stupid but not that incredibly dim witted."  
  
:::They laughed at this as they started up the tree:::: 


	5. The Tree of Light

(Has Yami found his best friend....or maybe more? In this exiteing and-- oh I wont say.Just read it.)  
  
:::Yami and Kahnah where half way up the tree when Kahnah's hand slipped from the branch it held:::  
  
"Yami!! I'm slipping!"  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming! Just dont look down!"  
  
"Well now that you've mentioned it I probably will look down!"  
  
:::Her fingers where slowly losing their grip from the tree as Yami slid donw from his perch and reached out his hand to hers:::  
  
"I cant reach!Keep ahold and I'll try and come down farther!"  
  
"Hurry! I cant hang on much longer!"  
  
:::Yami tried climbing down farther but couldnt without breaking the branch Kahnah was on.Kahnah's grip slipped away altogether:::  
  
"Kahnah!!!"  
  
"Yami!!!"  
  
:::She was free falling from a huge tree with lots of....not very cushy palm trees below and could do nothing about it.Yami wasnt giving up just yet.He felt a certain responsibility to Kahnah since he was stronger and older.He dove after her and caught her in the air.They both hit the ground with awsome force and loud thuds:::  
  
"Yami....you ok?"  
  
:::He groaned in pain as he said this:::  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine...are you alright?"  
  
"Yes...thanks to you."  
  
:::They sat up still in much pain but wherent going to show it.:::  
  
"Thanks for saving me.."  
  
"I didnt really...I only broke your fall."  
  
"Even so..I--"  
  
:::She didnt finish that sentance.They both looked at eachother with a deep understanding of oneanother:::  
  
"Kahnah...I-I er..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
:::It seemed that they knew exactly what the other was thinking when they thought it.They needed naught to say more.She kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran off to the tree again,blushing.Yami almost stopped breathing at this.He rose,trying to hide his slight blush as he followed her.The climb was silent.Kahnah wondered if she had done somthing wrong.Yami was wondering if he did somthing to upset her.He thought:"Should I have been quicker to return her kiss?Did I do somthing wrong?".All of the sudden when Yami thought this she said aloud without realising it:::  
  
"You do somthing wrong? I thought I'd done somthing.."  
  
"You did but...it wasnt wrong...at all..."  
  
"I thought you where angry with me..."  
  
"Not in the slighest...surprised but definately not angry."  
  
:::The short rest of the way up was silent now that they knew that neither had done somthing to offend or dissplease the other.They reached the canopy and sat in the thick leaves.The sun was setting.Kahnah knew she had to go home but didnt care.Yami knew the same and felt the same.Darkness fell and jaden crystals shone in the trees giving off a soft light.:::  
  
"Kahnah...about earlier...I'm sorry that I didnt-"  
  
:::she put a finger lightly to his lips to silence him.She knew what he was going to say.She smiled:::  
  
"Dont appologize...do somthing about it.."  
  
:::He smiled and for once that day felt he knew what to say.....nothing.He knew what he was going to do and in a split second made his mind up.He gave her a kiss on the cheek like she had done to him earlier that day.She smiled:::  
  
"Appology accepted."  
  
:::They where in silent conversation for quite a while in that tree.They said nothing aloud but spoke a thousand words.They both had their hands at their sides as they looked around the darkened horizon.Yami moved his hand slightly and without maning to,it landed on Kahnah's.She looked to him after he quickly withdrew his hand.She took it in her's and lay it back onto her hand.:::  
  
(Sounds like the sweet demon has bitten those two. How sweet!! But can it stand up to the tricks of Yami's worst enemy? Find out in the next chapter.(lol when I make it.) ) 


	6. Kahnah's Secret

:::Yami and Kahnah where forced to awken from their unknowing slumber atop the tree by the sudden daylight.Kahnah's eyes popped open imediately while Yami took a bit longer.They climbed silently from the tree,still in their silent converstion about last night.Yami thought about this:"I dont know...I really like her but I supopse I cant...not supposed to anyways...It's against the ancient laws..she alas is not a princess.." Kahnah thought as well as they walked:"I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later...I think I'll stick to later...but...he probably thinks-oh i have to tell him...":::  
  
"Yami,I have somthing to tell you..."  
  
:::They stopped and Yami turned to her:::  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It probabaly doesnt matter....but..."  
  
:::She lifted her wrist to show a tattoo sort of thing with the royal emblem.Yami's jaw almost dropped as questions stormed through his mind.:::  
  
"Why didnt you tell me before?"  
  
"I kind of forgot.I dont usually tell people..."  
  
"I can see why...I wouldnt either if that was possible."  
  
:::The rest of the way back to the city was silent but they looked to eachother to signify that neither was angry with the other.All of the sudden,in the middle of the dunes, Yami stopped and fell to the ground.Kahnah turned back and rushed over.:::  
  
"Somthing bit me! Like really hard!"  
  
:::Kahnah saw a scorpion scamper away.:::  
  
"We have to get you back to the city...I'm no mage nor a doctor but that looks bad to me..."  
  
:::There was a large purplish looking sting on Yami's ankle.He tried to get up but that leg buckled and he fell.Kahnah helped him up and helped him to the city.People rushed to help and seemed to blame Kahnah for this.:::  
  
"This is an outrage! The girl I take it was responsible?!"  
  
"She must have been! There was none else with 'im!"  
  
:::Kahnah was shocked at this.:::  
  
"I would never!"  
  
"I highly doubt that little girl now go home and leave the prince to us!"  
  
:::She didnt want to leave Yami considering she didnt trust those guys at all.:::  
  
"You dont tell me what to do."  
  
"Since when missy?! Respect and listen to your elders!"  
  
"Hey! He's my best friend and I'm staying here!"  
  
"No you're not now get goin! Only royals and the staff are allowed in the palace where we're taking Prince Yami!"  
  
"Royals eh? Well this should help..."  
  
:::She lifted her wrist with the tatooo on it:::  
  
"Y-you are--?!"  
  
"As a matter of fact, now lets go! That poison isnt waiting for us!"  
  
She was now not allowed to help with getting Yami there.  
  
"You people are so wishy washy! Do you even know how to cure scorpion venom?!"  
  
"No but we'll try!"  
  
"TRY?! I can cure the venom without only 'trying'!"  
  
"You're a mage?"  
  
"No but I study, like I said earlier, that poison is going to reach his blood stream soon so move faster or let me help!"  
  
"But you're a girl!"  
  
"And?! Gotta problem?!"  
  
:::The man she was talking to frowned but sort of cringed at this outburst:::  
  
(GO KAHNAH! Kahnah:"Thanks!" Me:"Did it really happen like that?" Yami:"Yes...How wimpy could I have been as a child?! It was only venom!" Kahnah:"Most ADULTS cower to scorpion venom.!" Me:"When these two are done arguing I'll write the next chapter.") 


	7. The Destined Duel

:::A couple of days later,Yami was fine and Kahnah had proven her point and it all seemed perfect...exept for one boy: Masarik Ishtar,Yami's worst enemy.One morning before Yami had met Kahnah at the dunes as usual, Masarik met her there.:::  
  
"Hello Kahnah..."  
  
"What do you want, Ishtar?"  
  
"Nothing...just to say hello..."  
  
"Yeah right.In my dreams,now spill."  
  
"I'm here to..."  
  
:::He smirks and actually has the nerve to lean in for a peck on the cheek.She back hands him in the face.Yami had been watching and only saw Masarik go in without the conclusion.Fury surged through him.Kahnah saw him and walked up to him:::  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
:::His silence worried her:::  
  
"Yami...dont be that way...Tell me whats wrong."  
  
"You should know..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Ishtar over there...I cant belive you!!"  
  
"I slapped him across the face!!"  
  
"No! I saw you kiss that imbicile!"  
  
"I'd never!! He's a complete dirp! I hate him and you know it!! He is TRYING to make you like this!!!!!!"  
  
"................You're right...."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"I'm sorry I doubted your fidelity..."  
  
"No worries my friend..."  
  
"Lets go before he catches up!"  
  
:::They ran off to the oasis:::  
  
"Yami,you know I wouldnt do that to you..."  
  
"I know...I just...didnt know what you--"  
  
"Felt?You dont ever need to wonder that..."  
  
:::He thought about this for a moment and smiled when he figured out what it meant:::  
  
"Me too."  
  
:::Kahnah returned his smile though said nothing.They had a deeper understanding of eachother that did not need words.Kahnah said quietly:::  
  
"Do you think that prophecy will come true?"  
  
"I certainly hope not...If it does..."  
  
:::Kahnah didnt know why she brought it up that day.After a good few years...it came up again.In 3 days Yami would turn 16 and become pharaoh...his first test was to save the world.Kahnah had faith in his dueling skills but was still afraid of what ciuld happen.Yami could see the slight worry behind her eyes:::  
  
"Stop acting like my mother."  
  
:::He said with a laugh.Kahnah laughed and rolled her eyes:::  
  
"Im not trying to....but--"  
  
"I know,I know...You're worried about me.Dont.You're going to be there too."  
  
"I know but that wont stop Seto..."  
  
"True...true...but..neither of us will be alone...I dont deny that I or you or any number of people might get hurt but...No matter what happens...even if the prophecies come true...I'll come back to you, my desert rose."  
  
:::She smiled though still worried.after the epic duel Yami ahd dissapeared leaving Kahnah alone and in a fury:::  
  
(Me:Oh crap...Kahnahs' mad.. Kahnah:"MWAHAHAHA! Just kidding.Stay tuned.") 


	8. The Promise of 5000 Years

(Hope you're ready fic fans! This is the most heartwrenching chapter yet!(but not the last.))  
  
:::Yami appeared next to Kahnah:::  
  
"I cant stay but I have to tell you..."  
  
:::They embraced for that moment:::  
  
"Like I said...I'll be back for you...be it a long or short time I swear you'll not lose me.Swear you as well?"  
  
"You'll never lose me either."  
  
"I'm sure you know this but I love you Kahnah....Dont forget ok?"  
  
"And I you.Never would I."  
  
:::His image shattered.Kahnah's silent tears dripped slowly to the sands.She said softly and quietly:::  
  
"I know you'll keep your promise...and I will mine.."  
  
:::She did.For 5000 years she kept her promise.She looked for him but then realised that she would not ever find him that way.He was never found by being looked for.Only with patience would she see Yami again.On a stormy day,she sat neath a tree since it was not raining and there was no lightning.She wore a black cloak that shaded her face exept for her jade green eyes that could not be concealed.Little did she know that it was a small boy that would bring her best friend back to her.Yugi Moto was walking home when she raised her head.She spotted the millenium puzzle around his neck.:::  
  
"So he is the boy who was chosen...poor thing...having to deal with Marik...but at least he's got Yami to help him."  
  
:::Yugi turned his head and glanced to her for a moment, walking a little faster after that.She called to him:::  
  
"No need to hurry.I swear I wont hurt you.I've never broken a promise and I dont intend to now."  
  
:::Yugi consulted Yami in his mind.Yami, at this point knew of his past...ish..but had almost forgoten about Kahnah.He knew he had once fallen for somone but knew not their name.:::  
  
"Think she's a rare hunter?"  
  
"No...she doesnt sound like one...there is not fierceness behind her voice and I sense no darkness dwelling in her.Its up to you."  
  
"I'm going...it might be important."  
  
:::Kahnah thought:"Come on Yami...get the boy over here....you know I wont hurt him.".Yugi walked slowly and cautiously towards her:::  
  
"I dont bite,child."  
  
"Er.."  
  
"My name means naught to you yet....just tell you'r vounterpart that desert rose says hello."  
  
"Wait how do you--?"  
  
"I'm no fool.I know about the items and the spirits they contain...especially your puzzle, Yugi."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
:::In Yugi's mind:"This is creeping me out..." "Yugi....you do realise half if not more of the world knows your name." "Oh...I guess you're right but...". Kahnah smiled though Yugi knew nothing of this.:::  
  
"Yami just told you, hun."  
  
"Hold it...How do you know Yami?"  
  
"He'll tell you.Just give him my message."  
  
:::Yugi to Yami in his mind:"That woman said to tell you that desert rose says hello..." Yami snapped to attention at this.Memories flashed back to him like a flood.He mumbled: "Kahnah..." "Er...Yami...who's Kahnah if I may ask?" "Kahnah was a childhood friend of mine...and alot more after a while..." "Oh..." By then Kahnah had dissapeared.Yami took over:::  
  
"I taught her to well.She knows me better than I do.." :::He grinned and chuckled:::  
  
(Me:Getting a bit mysterious are we? Kahnah with a smirk: Yep.Gotta love making Yami guess. Yami:Hey! Kahnah:Oh come on.Dont get uptight. *laughs* I'm just fooling. Yami: *laughs* So am I.) 


	9. Reuniting of Mind and Spirit

"Yugi....we're going to Egypt.."  
  
"???? We are???"  
  
"Thats the only place Kahnah would go.If I know her...and of course I do...she's in the oasis waiting for me."  
  
"Thats great! Maybe she can help you remember the rest of your past."  
  
"She IS my past..."  
  
:::Yami said that last sentance lightly and quietly.:::  
  
"Er...one problem...how're we going to go about getting to Egypt?"  
  
"Well....I can get there...I dont know if you can handle it though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the transportation is the shadow realm."  
  
"Wha--?! The shadow realm?!"  
  
"Yes.It ties this world together.Thats how Kahnah and I can dissapear like that...You're probabaly not going to like my solution though.."  
  
"I'm listening..."  
  
"Well...a friend of mine knows how to get me out of the puzzle and back to my physical being."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
:::SIlence ensued for a few moments as Yugi thought.He smiled:::  
  
"It's up to you.If you want to then go ahead.I've got your back on whatever you choose."  
  
"Thanks Yugi...I have to do this."  
  
:::Later on Yami was separated from the puzzle and Yugi returned to Domino:::  
  
"This is new-ish...."  
  
:::He disspeared and reappeared in the oasis:::   
  
"Kahnah...where are you hiding?"  
  
:::Kahnah was in the treetops above him.She flipped down.Her reflection shown in a nearby pool.Yami walked over and kneeled to the water:::  
  
"Haha Kahnah...I found you...you must be back--"  
  
:::She shoved his head into the water for a few seconds then pulled him up and chuckled:::  
  
"Kahnah!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
:::Yami shook his head quickly,spraying Kahnah with water:::  
  
"Hey! Watch where you fling the water!"  
  
"You're the one that dunked me...again!"  
  
"I cant belive you fell for it."  
  
"Well...it was over 5000 years the last time you did that."  
  
"I'm just glad to see you my lo-- friend"  
  
:::She thought:"Shut up!!!! Who knows how much he remembers about you, you goose of a girl!!". Yami smiled.He knew what she had almost said.:::  
  
"As I am glad to see you...You worried me."  
  
:::Yami smirked:::  
  
"I hadnt seen any explosions in a while."  
  
"I thought I'd bee a good little girl...for now."  
  
"You dont have to be afraid to say that you know..."  
  
:::Kahnah pretended that she didnt know what he was talking about but somthing about that look in his eyes gave her the feeling that this attempt was going nowhere:::  
  
"I-er.."  
  
"I know."  
  
:::He grinned:::  
  
"I do remember you.I may be a year older than you but im not brain dead."  
  
:::She smiled but said nothing.They sat ,backs against the biggest tree in the oasis:::  
  
"I dont know how I could have missed you at duelist kingdom...I saw everybody...at least I thought I had.."  
  
"I was with Pegasus most of the time...trying to convince him that winning a duel was the only was to get that puzzle to work."  
  
"Nice one but...how could you stand being in a converstion with him?"  
  
"He's not really an evil person...just...hurt..."  
  
"Seemed pretty evil to me when Yugi and I where in the shdaow realm dueling 'im."  
  
"I know.I was there."  
  
:::Silence was set as the sun set into the sky, behind the golden dunes.:::  
  
"So...Kahnah...What happened after I had gone?"  
  
:::This question struck a sour chord in her mind:::  
  
"You dont want to know...really..you dont.."  
  
"Yes I do but if you--"  
  
"I guess if I can tell anybody it would be you....You see after you left...Masarik had no one to be afraid of...he took over everything exept the throne...your throne because I protected the royal rights.He found a way to imprison me for a good few years...during that time...was one of the worst of my life..."  
  
"Kahnah...I--"  
  
"The past its the past..."  
  
"If you wish I would like to hear what else happened...but only if you want to.."  
  
"I think you'd kill Masarik for it..."  
  
"From the sounds of it, yes I would."  
  
"For those years he trained me for combat and tortured his prisoners and I..."  
  
:::Yami looked like he was ready to snap Masarik's neck in two,Kahnah could tell.He put his hand on hers:::  
  
"I'm sorry I wasnt there...I should have been...to help you and protect you..."  
  
"No...no Yami...no matter how painful it was I think it was for the best..besides you made a good few friends during that time."  
  
:::He was obviously mad at himself for not being there for Kahnah when she needed him and Kahnah could read his eyes like a book:::  
  
"Stop feeling like that..I dont want you to...I dont care if Masarik had killed me if it would make your eyes joyful again."  
  
:::He smiled and looked her in the eyes:::  
  
"You are wiser than you give yourself credit."  
  
"Thank you and so are you."  
  
:::Yami had found it increacigly hard to read her emotions now than it had been as children.She could read him but he could not get but a word.Kahnah could see the questions he asked himself in his mind, just by looking in his eyes.To her, the saying that 'The eyes are the gateway to the soul' was very correct.:::  
  
"To answer your first question: yes.The second one: never."  
  
"But I asked nothing..."  
  
"I know but I know you think it."  
  
"How so if I may ask?"  
  
"It's almost as if I can read your mind.If I look into your eyes long enough I can tell exactly what you are thinking..I'm sorry to intrude into your mind though I cant help it."  
  
:::He smiled:::  
  
"Dont worry.I used to do the same thing with your mind exept now...I cant."  
  
"I can tell.Your hand's been shaking slightly for about 10 minutes now."  
  
:::She smiled.He laughed slightly:::  
  
"I am an open book to you arent I?"  
  
"In a way.Might I ask to you?"  
  
"You're a locked diary full of memories of which I havent delved into in many a year though I have not the key.."  
  
"Yes you do..."  
  
:::Yami is puzzled by this and says nothing for a few moments.He looks deeper into her jaden eyes and suddenly its like a door opening to him.He seemded to have unlocked her mind to himself when he had just let time flow and said nothing, opening his mind and heart:::  
  
"Woah..."  
  
"Amazing isnt it, what can happen when you open a door that hasnt been opened for a long while?"  
  
:::She knew what memories he was looking at in her mind.She had nothing to hide from him whatsoever so it didnt matter where he looked.He wrapped his arms around her:::  
  
"I swear I'll never leave your side again.."  
  
"As do I my love.."  
  
:::She had said it and meant it too.He smiled at this.She embraced him back:::  
  
"Hell nor high of water shall keep me from keeping you from harm...I once again am sorry..."  
  
:::She said softly, able to tell without looking at his face that a tear of pain hit him like a brick which he kept back:::  
  
"The weak shed tears of anger.Only the strong can truely shed the tears of pain though you need not to."  
  
:::He was silent though she seemed to hear his every thought.They returned to their places at the tree.Yami smiled as he said this:::  
  
"Simon Mooran once said a woman would infect me like the plague...one has."  
  
"Only I hope that this one wouldnt kill you."  
  
"I dont think she would though I doubt not that she could."  
  
"Never though always and forever."  
  
:::That was all that needed to be said for quite some time.:::  
  
(Me:I think I'm gonna cry!!! Kahnah:Haha...wait till you see the ending...how the prophecies show it anyways. Me:Them damn prophecies never seem to mean good. Yami:No kidding. Me:Stay tuned!) 


	10. The Cold of Loss

(Me:What did you mean by that Kahnah?Oh and once again:I dont own yugioh. Kahnah:Well...I'll give you a flash forward to what is to happen.. Yami:*silent*)  
  
:::A few years later, after Yami and Kahnah had reunited they sat outside in the park on a bench in the dark of night.No other beings where seen considering it was very late.A dark figure appeared behind them with a glowing rod:::   
  
"Long time no see."  
  
:::She flipped around but it was too late.He took control of Yami's mind and in turn, the powerful Millenium Puzzle:::  
  
"Marik! Let him be! You know the ancient ways as well as I do!"  
  
"Good luck with that Kahnah.Your best friend shall kill you.I dont need to win your item in a duel unlike Yami's so I can just kill you and take it."  
  
"Where in blue blazes did you get then idea that you should be pharaoh anyways?!"  
  
"Non of your buisness, girl!"  
  
"You wont win..I wont let you! Come out and face me yourself you coward!"  
  
:::A great battle started.The once strongly bonded powers of the Millenium Locket and Puzzle where pitted against eachother.When Yami was set free, Marik laughed and laughed before dissapearing.Kahnah lay on the ground,baerly breathing and motionless:::  
  
"Kahnah!!!!"  
  
:::She said softly with a cough, blood dripping form her mouth and various wounds:::  
  
"Yami..."  
  
:::He ran over to her and kneeled next to her:::   
  
"Why didnt you kill me and stop him?!"  
  
"I couldnt, love...I couldnt kill you...ever.."  
  
:::She tried to get up but fell back again.He lay her back down where she had been:::  
  
"Dont waste your energy...you'll be ok.."  
  
"No...I wont be..."  
  
"Yes you will! I know you will! You must!"  
  
"I cannot...I have lived far to long..."  
  
"Then I shall die with you, my love! I wont leave you to be alone! I promised you and I intend to keep that promise.."  
  
"No...live..."  
  
"I cant dont you see..."  
  
"I do see...I know the weight of death..."  
  
:::He wrapped his arms around her and she in turn did so weakly.With the last of her strength she kissed him lightly on the lips and fell back, lifeless:::   
  
"No....Kahnah....Kahnah!!! Please wake up!"  
  
"She is dead."  
  
:::He turned to a translucent figure beside him.It was Niko, Kahnah's brother:::  
  
"She has not left you and never will.You see what your eyes tell you."  
  
"I cant let her..."  
  
"She already is.I'm sorry for your physical loss of my sister but I tell you that she is always there.That kiss she gave you was what saved he soul.You saved her Yami."  
  
"No...I'm the one that killed her!! The gods should take me instead! Leave her here!"  
  
"Would you want her to suffer the same pain?! She clung to this world as long as possible for one reason..that was you.She was about to die once many years ago but you kept her alive though you where not there.You will see her again, I promise you.The spirit world keeps one eternally young and alive in a sense.Love is more powerful than death, my friend."  
  
:::A confidednt smile arose on Yami's face:::   
  
"Thank you Niko..."  
  
"My pleasure.A new chapter has been written in the destiny tablets by the spirits..go and read it...you will like it.I bid you farewell."  
  
"Wait...tell Kahnah--"  
  
:::He didnt need to say what he wanted as a message.Niko knew:::  
  
"I will.Dont worry"  
  
:::Niko dissapeared leaving Yami alone with Kahnah's body:::  
  
"Kahnah...I'll see you soon...Please wait for me..."  
  
:::Her voice whispered on the wind:::  
  
"Always!"  
  
(Me:*cries* Yami:Yes...it does stab like a knife doesnt it? Kahnah:Yami, please dont be like that.I'm not afraid to die. Yami: I know...thats what worries me...) 


	11. Happiness In Depression

( Me:*sniff* Sorry for not updating in so long but I've had WAAAY to much homework. xP!! Kahnah: I am unaware what lies byond what I have told you.I leave it to the possible future to tell you.Yami, do not peer at what is shown for it may destroy the balance of time. Yami: I won't. Kahnah: I will stay in the soul rooms with you.Let's get on with it then....)  
  
:::Many years had past.Yami had not forgotten Kahanh in the slightest.He looked forward to the day when he'd see her again though if he tried he could still feel her presence.:::  
  
"Yami are you okay..?"  
  
:::Yugi asked one day to a depressed looking Yami:::  
  
"I'll be fine..."  
  
"No...you won't be if you keep sulking."  
  
"I'm not sulking..."  
  
"Sure.Whatever you say."  
  
:::Silence insued between the mindlink of Yami and Yugi until Yugi spoke up:::  
  
"You're still thinking about that girl aren't you..?"  
  
"I can't stop..."  
  
"She wouldn't want you to be this way."  
  
"I am aware, though I also dont want her to be dead..."  
  
"Nobody wants to lose a loved one but she is still with you and you know it."  
  
"Yes...she is though it is not the same... A spiritual presence is not as fulfilling as a physical being."  
  
"I wouldn't know about that but I do know that she'd probably smack you up-side your head about now."  
  
:::Yami grinned:::  
  
"You're right, she would..."  
  
"Then why are you like this? You know just as well as I do that you'll see her once the time comes."  
  
"Yes... Like her, I have lived far too long.My destiny is fulfilled.."  
  
:::Yugi knew what was coming.He had already come of age and could well take care of himself though he wasnt fond of the idea of Yami leaving:::  
  
"I know what I must do."  
  
"Yeah...so do I..."  
  
:::Yami felt the gloom that hung over Yugi's voice just then.He smiled, trying to cheer up his counterpart:::  
  
"She'd smack you up-side your head too for being so down on this."  
  
:::Yugi smiled back though still not keen on the idea:::  
  
"I fear for my love..."  
  
"Why is that, Yami?"  
  
"The spirit world can be much like the shadow realm if a bad memory arises...she has many.."  
  
"But she also has great memories of you and all of her friends.Those can overcome the bad ones.Like Niko said, love is stronger than death."  
  
"Yes.Much stronger.I will leave you now, my friend. You are not in need of me though I know someone who is.."  
  
"I dont like having to say goodbye to you but I knwo she means alot and you are right, I can take care of myself now."  
  
"Walk away, Yugi."  
  
"Hm??"  
  
"I said walk away.I must kill my mortal body and I dont want for you to see that."  
  
:::Yugi noded with a tense sigh and walked out of Yami's sould room and into his own.Yami thought of a way to do this as a translucent Kahnah appaeared:::  
  
"If it's too hard for you to kill your own self then I will though I will not enjoy it."  
  
"Kahanh!!"  
  
:::Yami almost ran to her though he knew that he would not be able to embrace her any more than if she wasn't there at all.:::  
  
"I do not wish this to pain you, Kahnah.."  
  
"Though killing you would be the hardest thing that I could ever do, I would not feel badly, being it your choice and that I could hold you again."  
  
:::Yami noded and lightly closed his eyes and the translucent figure of Kahnah waved her hand in front of his face.Yami's body fell to the ground and his spirit arrived in the spirit realm. Kahanh was overjoyed that she could truely be with him again though killing him had really been the hardest thing she had ever done.Kahanh dissapeared along with Yami's sould room.Yugi's eyes fell at this but brightened when he thought of why Yami had gone.Kahanh arrived in the spirit realm which was much like the mortal world, only those there could only observe the moretals around them.She looked for Yami hard through the city.:::  
  
"Where would he go above all other places..."  
  
"To you of course."  
  
:::Yami walked up behind Kahnah and put his hand on her shoulder.She turned and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face.Yami wrapped his arms around her, his face in her hair.Yami spoke softly,both in a sort of extasy:::  
  
"Kahnah...I've missed you so.."  
  
"As have I , you.."  
  
:::Kahnah buried her face into him, Yami not minding at all.Yami broke the partial silence:::  
  
"You've not changed your mind about me..?"  
  
:::She looked into Yami's eyes and pulled away slightly to do so, but still staying in his arms.She hit him up-side his head.Yami winced:::  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"That was for doubting me and being do depressed."  
  
:::Then she kissed him on the lips passionately.When the kiss broke she looked back into his eyes and said softly:::  
  
"And that was for getting over it and being here."  
  
:::Yami smiled, knowing what she meant.He rubbed his head where Kahnah had hit him and chuckled:::  
  
"You've gotten stronger, apparently."  
  
:::She chuckled along with him:::  
  
"So you noticed."  
  
:::His voice became a bit more serious:::  
  
"Nothing horrid has happened to you has it..?"  
  
:::She shook her head slowly in reply:::  
  
"Nothing I couldnt handle with a bit of help."  
  
"From who?"  
  
:::Niko, Kahnah and Yami's parents, Jono, Teana and Kirik the hawk appeared behind her for a moment, just as a mental vision.Yami smiled:::  
  
(Me:HOW SWEET!! Yami: Really? Kahnah: KAT!! You're not 'sposed to tell! Me: I didnt say anything specific... Yami: My curiosity has only grown,not my knowlege, love. Kahnah: Alright..just be careful of who you tell, Kat. Me: The readers already know!! XD! Kahnah: *looks at kat, then to readers* -.- And you people are there...why? Kat: Oooooo!! You breaking the fourth wall!! Kahnah: Sorry, reader people! I got a bit startled thats all... Me: I'll update when I get like 1 friggin review....nobody likes me enough to reveiw other than MOKU!! *huggles Moku*) 


	12. The Iris Tournament pt1

(Me: We're back.I havent put up a discalmer in a while so here it is: I dont own YGO and I never will.There.Happy you dang legal people?!?!?! Kahnah: *laugh* Yami: *laugh* Me: Show us more future thingy, Kahnah! Kahnah: Ok, ok! Yami: *still laughing* Kahnah: -.-; Quiet. Yami: Ouch. xD)  
  
:::She smiled in return:::  
  
"I've waited for you as you asked and you have in return?"  
  
"Of course.I would never do otherwise."  
  
"There is one catch to being here.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The gods...they can send you back if they wish.."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The council will discuss your fate tonight..."  
  
:::That night in the palace of the gods, a verbal war was fought between the gods: Anubis,Ra,Sobek,Thoth and Khnum.Anubis spoke to Yami:::  
  
"You are needed on earth along with the girl.We've decided to let you return to the mortal world to compete in the Iris Dueling Tournament."  
  
"The Iris Tournament?"  
  
"Yes.Hosted by Maxamillion and Cassandra Pegasus."  
  
"Pegasus is hosting a tournament?!"  
  
"Thats what I just said wasn't it? Perhaps your ears dont work so well."  
  
:::The jackal's hot breath was hitting Yami's face, making him want to hold his nose though he knew better.He mumbled:::  
  
"Too bad my nose works just fine.."  
  
:::Kahnah came up behind Anubis:::  
  
"Lay off, dog breath."  
  
:::Anubis roared:::  
  
"How dare you?!"  
  
"Kahnah...I really wouldnt."  
  
"I would find it very hard even if I was a god, to kill a dead woman."  
  
:::Kahnah smirked.Anubis however was tempted to bite her face off.Kahnah made a twig appear in her hand.She threw it past Anubis, grinning:::  
  
"Go fetch, boy!"  
  
(Me: Kahnah you're freaking insane!! Kahnah:....ok.... Yami:We have no idea whats going on so we cant really say much on this..)  
  
:::Anubis stormed away:::  
  
"Done like dinner."  
  
"Have you gone mad,Kahnah?!"  
  
"Completely."  
  
:::They both laughed.Yami told her what he knew of the Iris Tournament.Kahnah was glad that she could go as well:::  
  
"What are the stakes this time?"  
  
"I'm guessing our Millenium Items but I'm not completly sure."  
  
"Pegasus still wants the Items so yeah.Cassandra is my hikari so I'm guessing that everything will go as planned.Even if that means that we still have to save the world.By Ra, cant the world save itself for once?"  
  
"Ha ha I wish."  
  
"At least this tournament is a dueling tournament...I'm quite tired of fighting..."  
  
:::Yami and Kahnah both smiled before returning to the mortal world using the spirit energies of their hikari's.:::  
  
(Me: This is getting complicated... Kahnah: Sounds lovely. x_x Yami: Yes, dont we all just love complications? Grand. Me: Until next time. Please forgive me for not updating for so long.) 


	13. Iris Tournament Resumes

Hello! I'm in need of duelists to compete in the Iris Tournament! Please send in info about your charries (origional or made up.) to KahnahIntu5016@aol.com!  
  
I need this stuff:  
  
Name,Age,Gender,Deck List (complete! Yes, it is very tedious but I need it!), Side (good/evil/both), Alter Ego (If none then no need to put anything.), Millenium Item(s) (Unless it is a cast member for the actual show that HAS a Millenium Item, make up your own please!),A Litter Bit Of History (background stuff such as, relations ect.), Physical Description (detailed please.).   
  
If you have any questions, feel free to email me at any time. Make the subject line somthing that wont look like spam (For the clueless: FanFic.net resume). ^^; thanks you guys!  
  
NOTE: You may NOT have horribly strong Millenium powers and destroy the world! If I receive any resumes like that, they will be immediately disgarded. 


End file.
